


Valentine's Day 2018

by crazycatt71



Series: Shoes [49]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Lingerie, M/M, Shoes, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 15:07:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13684155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71





	Valentine's Day 2018

Sherlock loved the shoes & roses John gave him for Valentie's Day. He put the flowers in a vase, slipped the shoes on his feet, and started to show John his appreciation when John stepped away from him.  
“There’s one more gift.” John told him with a grin.  
John’s trousers hit the floor and Sherlock’s jaw followed at the sight of the tiny red knickers.  
Soon, John’s new knickers were on the floor and Sherlock’s new shoes were in the air.

 

            


End file.
